


Swamp Night

by ferodoflip



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Choking, Creampie, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferodoflip/pseuds/ferodoflip
Summary: “旅途愉快！亚邦少校。”我要飘走了，到月球。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Swamp Night

性爱就像溺水死亡，戴蒙以前这样告诉自己，但他现在不这么想了。戒断反应让他又感觉想吐了。海洛因是爱是激情是骑兵，能把他毁了。但戴蒙想他要的也许就是毁灭。他为自己辩解的理由是，自我毁灭是一种生命里的原始冲动，属于意识到自己生来注定走向死亡的人类。他希望这个现在在他身上抽动的陌生男人能在完事后把他掐死，这样他就不用自己动手了。他现在感觉很好，因为至少这个人足够粗暴，不像前半夜他遇见的像鸡仔一样的粉丝，光是亲上他的嘴角就激动得快哭了。也许戴蒙今晚已经死过一次了，鉴于刚刚那场性爱实在是太过无聊了，戴蒙走神地想着。但很快这个男人又把他拽回现实，过于猛烈的冲撞使疼痛很快大于了快感，或者说戴蒙已经分不清两者的区别了，他需要更多，他乞求那个男人给他带来更多肉体上的疼痛，但他却告诉戴蒙他舍不得挥拳头揍他那张漂亮的脸，说得好像这是戴蒙全身上下唯一值钱的东西那样。“求你掐我。”戴蒙妥协了，他只能这么说。他如愿以偿，他的手无力地搭在男人紧紧卡在他脖子上的手。再用力一点，求你了，他在心里默默乞求。但男人最终还是在射精的一刻松开了手。戴蒙大概知道这个力度会留下怎样狰狞的痕迹，明天在舞台上也许不能把衬衫的纽扣随意解开了，他在快昏过去时想。

死亡是深深的信仰是性唤醒是构成戴蒙·亚邦青春的活力。他以为他已经逐渐遗忘了这个危险的想法，“因为这些都不是海洛因！” 才他妈的不是这样，他摇了摇头，这感觉确实是要死了，他不得不承认他得做出选择，现在就在性爱中去死！或者…更多海洛因。“科特·柯本死了！”别人有一天告诉戴蒙。然后他会总忍不住去想象拿枪抵着自己的太阳穴扣动扳机脑浆迸裂的那个人是他。死亡和毁灭，美与暴戾，他要趁有许多人迷恋他年轻的面孔时终结这一切。成为不朽，然后死去。❶ 戴蒙被自己的想法吓坏了，就像站在悬崖边就控制不住想跳下去的冲动的人突然清醒逃跑了，那怎么办呢？“就现在，注射吧！” 不要，不要。戴蒙终于又一次受不了自己的脑子，想要尖叫起来，但显然他不能，因为有个男人一只手正死死捂着他的嘴，戴蒙回过神来，才想起来自己在做爱，男人的另一只手轻易地捆住戴蒙的两只手腕把它们摁在床头固定住。我现在肯定像一只案板上的死鱼，戴蒙这样想着，等着男人把鱼肚剖开，然后最好把内脏和肠子都挖出来，再把精液灌进去。求你别射在我里面，他想说，但他的嘴贴在男人的掌心上无法动弹，只能发出几声垂死的哼唧声。已经无所谓了，男人满意地呻吟着抽离了他的身体，精液像夏日被高温融化的冰淇淋，甜腻又反胃，源源不断地从洞口淌出。他挂在男人腰上的双腿无力地垂了下来，像旱死的鱼无用地挣扎后最后一次摆了一下尾巴。

戴蒙的整个眼球开始肿胀发痛，充血的眼角传来的瘙痒简直难以忍受，这他妈真的难以忍受。对着镜子端详的时候他不由自主地将它们往上翻，失去视线的同时还能感觉到眼皮摩擦着正在滚动的眼球。皮肤下隆起的球体形状清晰可见，像一个生命体一样快活地转动着。他想起了《一条安达鲁狗》❷ 里女人的眼珠被刀子横着来了一刀的镜头，只可惜那是用牛的眼珠代替的，但此刻他真想知道将这个没用的小球横着切破会比他现在感受到的疼痛更可怕吗？人体失去生命体征的一大标志，瞳孔放大，由此可以推论海洛因等于死亡，黑色吞噬一切有生命力的东西，向蓝绿色的虹膜弥漫扩散开，救命，我的眼球上现在有个他妈的恶心的黑色大洞，他有时看着镜子这样想，你甚至可以操这个洞。“求求你，把它给我好吗？” 戴蒙跪在地上，不断眨着充血的眼睛，乞求那个有着最好的海洛因的男人。“当然可以，用你的嘴换。” 好的，好的，谢谢你，这再简单不过了。为自己恶心的人口交，他不得不承认他为自己这种纯粹的讨好行为感到兴奋了。因为他的脸足够漂亮，所以对方乐意把他的唇瓣当成柔软的阴唇，为了把整个鸡巴都操进湿润温暖的口腔内壁里而抓住他像稻草一样的金发把整个脑袋摁下去。“你想要更多吗？” 不要，我要窒息了，你的鸡巴头把我的嗓子眼都堵住了。戴蒙的眼睛比刚才更红了，眼泪糊在睫毛上的黏腻感觉让他忍不住眨眼。赶快他妈的结束吧，他心想，然后抬头可怜兮兮地看着那个男人。请你射在我的嘴里。他像是在说。然后请给我海洛因。燃烧，沸腾的声音咕噜噜冒泡，然后注射，请把针头递给我，如果我的手抖就请帮帮忙，“举手之劳。” 请对准静脉，不然没用的针孔已经太多了，谢谢，谢谢。

“我们都知道汤姆少校是个瘾君子。” 真的吗？“当然了，亲爱的，不然他怎么能到太空里去呢？” 或许吧，但是，怎么说，我也不知道，我的头有点晕，胃也有点不大舒服，我要飘走了，到月球。“就像这样，是时候离开太空舱了。” 好的？我猜。“旅途愉快！” 但是我的头真的很痛，救救我好吗？我不想去了。“你的回路坏掉了，有地方出问题了。” ❸ 我的眼珠好像快滚出来了，我也要掉下去了。“你能听见我吗？亚邦少校，你出问题了。” 真的吗？ “当然了，亲爱的，我们都知道他是个瘾君子。” 或许吧。“是时候了，尘归尘，土归土……” ❹ 有穿着和服的日本女人在跳舞，闭嘴！都他妈的闭嘴。 戴蒙终于被自己脑子里男人的尖叫声吓醒了。他还躺在刚刚那条街上，感觉自己骨头的分量格外沉重，无法起身。有人经过了，在他旁边停下，他抬头看着对方，下巴上全是自己的鼻血。那人没被吓到，蹲下来打量戴蒙。“帮我离开这里，请你。” “当然，我没有办法拒绝像你这样的人，宝贝。” 那人伸手想抹掉戴蒙脸上的血，结果只是弄得到处都是。

也许他还是想奢求一点爱，但至少不是在这个随机的夜晚把他捡回家的男人身上。戴蒙倒在那个男人的床上想。他没刚才那么难受了，但只要一闭上眼还是感觉自己像在沼泽里下陷。他被翻过身抱在怀里，别动我，他想说，但他的嗓子发疼得没法说话。男人的舌头在他嘴里不停搅动，在戴蒙觉得反胃的时候，那条滑腻的大舌头又停在了他脸上，反复舔舐已经干涸的血迹，这似乎让那个男人感到兴奋。“求求你，我好累，我会死的。”戴蒙终于挣扎着说出完整的句子，他嘶哑的声音使这句话听起来更加可信了。“你什么都不需要做。” 男人真诚地盯着戴蒙，手掌不停摩挲他的脸颊。“真的吗？” 戴蒙以为男人至少会让他用手或嘴帮忙。“我只想对你做一件事。”男人从衣服里掏出一把小刀，哀求戴蒙。“你的脸很漂亮，但是如果流血了会更漂亮。” 他用刀背在戴蒙脸上轻轻地比划，后者此刻像受惊的小动物一样，蜷缩在床上不敢轻易乱动。“你的眼睛很大，可以竖着在上面轻轻划一刀，会更好看。” 男人端详着戴蒙的脸认真思考着。“如果在眉骨上面划一刀，划得够深，血就会顺着你的眼睛流下来。” 他用指尖顺着戴蒙的眼睑往下比划。“你的嘴角虽然已经够翘了，但还可以割开，竖着一直到下巴，还是横着到下颌？你觉得呢？” 都不要，戴蒙在发抖，却没办法开口说话，也没办法阻止这个疯子。刀尖开始在他的额头上跳舞了，他对这种尖锐的刺痛感到并不陌生，这并非是无法忍受的。那个男人开始往下划了，力度也变大了，就像之前他假设的那样，涌出的血液顺着他的眼睛往下流。戴蒙却没有因为条件反射闭上眼睛，他呆愣在那里任由血在睫毛上汇集后涌进他的眼睛。他视线模糊，感觉却好极了。像承诺好的那样，刀尖顺着眼睑往下留在他脸上的血痕划动，戴蒙清楚地听到了皮肤被划开的声音，没错，他突然想起来了，这不是他想要的吗？死亡和毁灭，这个早已在他脑海里扎根发芽却被强行扼制遗忘的想法终于又被唤醒了，一直以来那些聚集在他脑子里刺耳难忍的声音突然消失了，变成了一阵风，戴蒙现在脑子里什么都没有，只有风。他的胃也不再疼得想吐了，激情和爱化成在死亡面前化成灰，只有灰烬。他抓住男人拿着刀的手，对准自己的脖子。“你确定这是个好主意吗？”男人问。“想要重生，就得先死。” ❺ 他回答。“是没错，但你得想清楚，对准这里，” 男人的刀尖在戴蒙的颈间轻轻划了一道，留下一道不痛不痒的血痕，“是最好的主意吗？” 戴蒙不解地眨了眨眼睛，囤积在眼眶里的血液带来的那种干涩的疼痛使他明白了。死亡的终点是那个他妈的恶心的黑色大洞。“是的，就是这样。” 男人笑了，戴蒙准备好去死了，刀尖对准瞳孔首先刺穿了他的眼球，然后是大脑。他感到一阵欢愉和轻盈。“你好，亚邦少校，现在是时候离开太空舱了。”好的，好的，谢谢，这里是亚邦少校呼叫地面控制中心。

外面下雨了，戴蒙因此突然又有了知觉，他身下冰凉的水泥地被雨水冲刷的味道冲进了他的鼻子里，他醒了，睁开眼睛，紧接着他的听觉也开始恢复了，他听见有车从街道开走的声音，还有人围着他说话和惊慌地尖叫，“瞧瞧你都干了些什么。” 好像有人说。戴蒙真的开始回想自己做了什么，他舔了舔自己的嘴角，没有铁锈的味道，是被雨带走了吗？他不知道，大雨总能冲刷走一切痕迹。他又昏了过去，在再一次失去知觉之前他听见了穿着制服的男人在对着对讲机说话和机器另一头失真的声音，从一开始就隐隐约约从远处传来的救护车刺耳的铃声越来越大了。“旅途愉快！亚邦少校。”我要飘走了，到月球。

**Author's Note:**

> ❶：《精疲力尽》（让-吕克·戈达尔，1960）台词。  
> ❷《一条安达鲁狗》（路易斯·布努埃尔、萨尔瓦多·达利，1928）著名镜头。  
> ❸《Space Oddity》"Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare...Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong"  
> ❹《Ashes To Ashes》"Ashes to ashes, funk to funky. We know Major Tom's a junkie"  
> ❺ 卢西安卡尔，“To be reborn, you have to die first.”
> 
> ……别恨我！我爽完走了（


End file.
